


Right through the inferno

by Skys_the_limit_1324



Series: Seasons May Change [14]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skys_the_limit_1324/pseuds/Skys_the_limit_1324
Summary: Panic spreads among the Seasonals as one of their own have disappeared. While searching for Willow Ember, Jack learns that she is stuck in a place that might as well belong to the devil himself.
Series: Seasons May Change [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792021
Kudos: 3





	1. Searching for Autumn

It wasn’t often that Mother Nature would call the seasonals together to meet. She usually had it happen every half century. So it should be reasonable for Jack to be surprised when he had to leave Jackol early 1968 to head to the Amazon.

When he arrived there, Ray was there with a look of confusion on his face. Prim Rose was there too along with Mother Nature. However, no matter which way Jack looked, there was no sign of the Autumn spirit.

“Where’s Willow?" Jack asked.

"That's why I summoned you all here" Mother Nature said. "I had summoned Willow to talk with her. A few hours is expected, a day is understandable, but that was a few days ago with no response or sign of Willow anywhere." 

The entire area grew silent except for the streams of water that flowed between the trees.

"Shall we organize a search party?" Ray asked.

"The sooner the better" Mother Nature said.

"Alright then" Ray said. "We better split up to cover more ground."

"I'm going to see if Toby has a way to find Willow" Prim Rose said.

"You sure about that" Jack asked.

"I'm the only one that knows how to reach him and has not been spotted by that changling" Prim Rose said. 

"Fair enough" Jack said. "Shall we each take a hemisphere Ray?"  
"Alright" Ray said. "Keep in touch, and send word as soon as you each find something."

"Got it" Prim Rose said as they all flew off.

"Be safe" Mother Nature said.

She worriess for all her seasonals, but mostly Willow. She knew what Willow was like at her lowest, or at least, what she thought was Willow's lowest moments.


	2. Finding Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With no clue about Willow's whereabouts, Jackol joins the search and went to ask his own informant about Willow's location. Prim Rose tells Jack what she learned at Toby's place while Jack received his own news.

Jackol was flying as a crow when he spotted Prim Rose in Ireland. He landed on the ground and waved Prim Rose down. When she landed, Jackol got straight to the point.

“Have you seen Willow” he asked.

“No, not even Mother can find her” Prim Rose said. 

Jackol felt a chill go up his spine at this news. 

“I’m heading to Toby to see if he has a way of finding her. Do you want to come?” Prim Rose asked. 

“No thanks” Jackol said. “I got another place I want to check out right now”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, what have we here?” Pitch asked as he saw Jackol shift from being a crow. “You know it’s quite fooless to come to realm again”

“At least I can say that this time it’s by choice Boogey” Jackol said as he turned his lanturn into a one handed, meteorite sword. “Though I believe you already know why I’m here.”

“And as I said earlier, it’s quite foolish for you to come here” Pitch said while turning his back to the Halloween Spirit. “Expecially considering the fact that she’s not here.”

"How do I know you aren't lying?" Jackol asked.

"You don't" Pitch said over his shoulder. "I'll let you know that where she is, she's quite terrified."

"So tell me where she is since you made it clear you can sense her fear" Jackol demanded.

"You have no reason for me to help you" Pitch said as he continued to walk away.

Jackol turned as if to leave while saying loudly "I guess I'll go to one of the Guardians and make mention about how you're making spooky, black horses."

Pitch stopped walking away and turned back towards the younger spirit. Jackol smirked and continued.

"And better yet, I'll make mention of the fact that you are making them out of Sandy's dreamsand."

"How do you know about my nightmares?" Pitch asked.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeves" Jackol said. He smiled at the fact his bluff worked. "I promise to keep this information to myself, if you tell me where my sister is."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was over the Atlantic Ocean when he heard Prim Rose's voice.

"Jack"

Jack started looking around, only to see no one there.

"Prim Rose?"

"I'm still with Toby" Prim Rose said. "He was kind enough to let me use another artifact of his to let me tell you where Willow is. She's in Iceland."

 _Why is she in Iceland?_ Jack thought to himself.

"I'm going to meet up with Ray and meet you there" Prim Rose Said.

"See later Tiger Lily" Jack said.

"You too Snowball"

Jack started heading north for Iceland. As he flew with the North Wind, Jack was nearly knocked out of the sky when the West wind clashed with the North wind. Jack regained control, but felt his heart stop when he saw what was being carried by the West Wind.

Two orange leaves; Willow's distress signal.

"Lead the way West" Jack said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain more about why I choose Iceland later. A lot of Jackol’s scene with Pitch was improvised as I wrote it. See you all next time.


	3. Living with a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at what Willow's time being captive is like.

Willow limped as she made her way back through the tunnel. She knew that her captor wouldn't be asleep much longer. She tugged at the metal collar that was forced around her neck when she first got here. How she longed to be rid of it and have her mask back.

She felt pathetic that she had to send her distress signal. She felt pathetic she got in this situation in the first place, but she was desperate. This was worse then any nightmare Pitch Black could come up. 

As she entered the main chamber, she gave a small sigh of relief that he wasn't there. The main chamber was covered in gold and many precious treasures. Along the walls were hundreds of lit torches of fine craftsmanship. Willow picked up a gold chalice and began cleaning it, knowing that if she had "good behavior" that things won't be as unpleasant later. She hated how conditioned she has become over the past couple weeks.

"Why are you doing out of your room?"

Willow froze as she heard the approaching footsteps. She kept her head low and herself focused on just standing up.

"The door was open" Willow said While keeping herself from stuttering. "I guess I should've asked if I could come out and clean."

Willow suppressed a flinch when she felt him move her head to face him. He had unnatural red eyes and dark red hair. He had the look as if he could've been some form of Royalty.

"I'm glad you're starting to learn your place my dear" He said before kissing Willow on the forehead. "But then why were you at the exit? You weren't thinking about leaving, were you?"

"No" Willow said. "Even if I could, I wouldn't"

"Because of this, right" her captor said as he held up her mask. Willow was half tempted to snatch her mask out of his hand. She nearly did, but stopped herself when her hand was half way.

"It seems like you still have some things to learn" Her captor said.

"Sorry" Willow said on instinct.

"While your apology is accepted, I still need to teach you a lesson"

He grabbed Willow by the upper arm and lead her down one of the halls. Willow stumbled along fearfully, but didn't fight back as she was chained to the wall with her back facing her captor. He went on to say how much he didn't want to punish her, but Willow didn't listen; knowing that he was trying to manipulate her. It was becoming easier to believe his lies and go for the less painful route, but she knew help will come now.

_Please hurry_ she thought right as the strike happened. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prim Rose teleported to Ray's location and told him what she learned at Toby's. When she finished, Ray started flying as fast as he could to Iceland. When Prim Rose caught up to him, she asked him what was wrong.

"There's only one thing that I know of on Iceland that could keep Willow stuck there" Ray said as a shiver went down his spine. 

"Dante"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante got his name from the discription of Hell known as "Dante's Inferno". If you were take the embodiment of greed and lust and they were to have a baby, you would get Dante.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's short, and I promise longer chapters later.  
> I'm also going to work on editing some of my previous works so updates on my newer works will be done on Saturdays now.


End file.
